Nimporte Nawak
by NimporteNawak
Summary: Lolita, une jeune présentatrice radio, vois sa vie chamboulée lorsqu'un jeune humoriste y refait son apparition. Kev Adams,ce talentueux jeune homme a l'humour douteux, va t-il réussir à se faire pardonner et à reconquérir le coeur de Lolita? (oui je sais, mon histoire ne rentre pas du tout dans la catégorie, mais il n'y avait aucun autre endroit ou la mettre, désolé...)


_Bonsoir à tous et à toutes,_

_Prise d'une inspiration subite, j'ai décidé d'écrire cette histoire sur un mec que j'admire pour son talent et sa personnalité Ceci est ma toute première histoire, c'est pourquoi je vous demanderais de me laisser vos critiques et vos éloges, ça fait plaisir et ça aide à améliorer. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :):_

_*****************************************************************************************************************_Ce matin encore, Lolita passa en coup de vent dans le hall d'entrée. Elle présenta sa carte au vigile et déboula dans le studio. Elle était complètement essoufflée, et ses longs cheveux bruns tombaient en une cascade désordonnée jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Ses yeux verts parcoururent rapidement le studio et elle réalisa qu'elle était la dernière. Son équipe l'attendait déjà, installé derrière les micros marqués du logo de la chaîne de radio.

Lolita Gomez, 19 ans, était une présentatrice radio presque aussi connue que Cauet. Elle était à la tête d'une émission de radio qui concurrençait celle de cet homme qu'elle avait tant admiré par le passé. Elle salua son équipe, s'attardant particulièrement sur Peter, qui était depuis peu son copain. Mais aujourd'hui, la jeune femme n'avait pas vraiment la tête à s'amuser. Dans quelques heures, elle allait interviewer Kev'Adams.

Ce nom tournait en boucle dans sa tête depuis la veille lorsqu'elle avait apprit l'identité de son invité. Kev Adams... C'est elle qui avait eu l'idée du nom de scène du jeune homme, à son tout début... Tant de question tournait dans sa tête... La reconnaîtrait il ? Comment réagirait il? L'avait-il oublié? Remplacé? Sans doute... Ça faisait tellement longtemps que c'était fini... Mais le temps n'avait effacé ses propres blessures, elle en était consciente. Au contraire, elles lui semblaient de plus en plus douloureuses chaque jours.

Enfin l'émission débuta. Enfilant un masque de bonne humeur, Lolita se mit à commencer son émission, comme d'habitude. Puis vint le moment qu'elle redoutais tant. Une boule se forma au fond de son ventre. Un mélange de stress, de peur, d'amour, d'impatience, de colère, et de nostalgie. Encore une fois, elle n'en laissa rien paraître et accueilli son invité avec un enthousiasme feint.

-Applaudissez notre invité Kev Adaaams! Bonsoir Kev, comment ça va?

-Très bien, je suis très heureux d'être ici. Répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire en coin. Ses yeux verts pétillaient de malice et de bonheur, comme la première fois que Lolita l'avait vu.

Ils parlèrent quelques instants, lorsque la jeune fille décida de lire les mails des auditeurs qui voulaient poser des questions à Kev.

-Alors voici un mail de Clara, 15 ans. «Salut Kev, je suis une grande fan de toi et je voulais savoir si tu étais célibataire?». Alors Kev?

-Je suis aussi libre que l'air! Enfin, je me tape Rihanna de temps en temps mais c'est un secret... dit-il , un léger rire s'échappant de ses lèvres.

-Ce n'est plus tellement un secret maintenant, objecta Chloé, une des co-animatrices.

Kev lui adressa un clin d'œil et les questions par mail reprirent.

-Un autre mail, décidément, que des questions d'amour! T'as la cote Kev! «Es tu déjà tombé amoureux? Si oui, qui était ton premier amour? Quand?».

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle lisait le mail, la jeune femme pâli. Qu'est ce que ça pouvait leur faire aux auditeurs ça? Hein?! Ça n'allait pas changer leur vie non plus! Kev ne sembla pas remarquer la réaction de la présentatrice, puisque à son tour, il pâlit.

-Oui, je suis déjà tombé amoureux... C'était il y a longtemps, j'étais encore au lycée. C'était une jeune fille quelconque si je puis dire... Mais je ne pense pas que vous la connaissiez, donc je ne dirais pas son nom.

-Et si nous passions à autre chose, intervint Benjamin, un autre co-animateur remarquant la gêne du jeune humoriste.

Et l'émission se finit tranquillement, dans la bonne humeur.

En sortant de l'émission, Élisa Soussan, qui accompagnait Kev, interpella Lolita.

-Oui?

-Lolita, ne fais pas comme si tu ne me reconnaissait pas, avec moi ça ne prendra pas tu sais!

-Désolé Élisa, mais j'avais peur que tu ne me reconnaisse pas. Comme Kev.

-Comment j'aurais pu t'oublier? Ça fait peut être très longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas vu, mais tout de même, nous avons passé nos années lycée fourrées ensemble...

-En tout cas, ça me fais très plaisir de te revoir. On devrais peut être aller boire un verre ensemble un de ces jours tu crois pas?

-Bien sur, tu m'envoies un texto, ok?

-Of course!

-Élisa, tu viens , on y va! Ah désolé, j'avais pas vu que tu parlais. Tu nous rejoins dans la voiture, on sort ce soir avec l'équipe de l'émission. Tu voudras venir Lolita?

-Euh oui on arrive , s'empressa de répondre cette dernière.

-J'y vais, Lolita tu t'occupes de fermer le studio?, interrogea Élisa avant de partir

Pendant que la jeune femme s'activait dans le studio, Kev en profita pour la détailler. Il apprécia sa chevelure brune désordonnée, son magnifique visage , ses yeux verts , sa tenue tendance et décontracté. Pour l'occasion, elle portait un pull en cachemire coupe loose et qui dévoilait une de ses épaules, un jean noir, et des vans. Elle pris son sac, mis son bonnet gris sur sa tête et ils quittèrent le studio. Les yeux de Kev tombèrent sur les poignets de la jeune fille qui croulait sous les bracelets. Chacun d'entre eux avait une signification sentimentale pour la jeune femme, c'est pour cette raison qu'elle en avait tant. Peter les attendait devant la voiture et quand ils sortirent de l'immeuble, il pris Lolita dans ses bas avant de l'embrasser. Une boule de colère naquit dans le ventre Kev, sans qu'il sache bien pourquoi.

-Bon, on va pas rester ici toute la nuit! Vous montez dans la voiture ou vous restez la? Lâcha t-il entre ses dents serrés.

Peter le fusilla du regard mais se détacha de sa copine avant de s'engouffrer dans la voiture.

-Euh, je ne sais pas ou vous voulez monter, parce qu'il n'y a plus beaucoup de place là... intervint Benjamin au volant de la voiture.

-Tant pis, on va prendre la mienne, proposa Lolita.

Elle le conduisit vers sa voiture et ils montèrent. Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux pendant que la jeune fille démarrait. Pour combler le vide auditif, elle inséra un CD dans le lecteur MP3. C'était J_amming, _de Bob Marley. La musique, douce et joyeuse se répandit dans l'habitacle, prodiguant un sentiment de bien-être aux occupants de la voiture.

Je ne pensais pas que tu écouter de la musique comme ça... chuchota Kev

Et tu pensais que j'écoutais quoi? Demanda la jeune fille, amusée.

Je sais pas... En fait je n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchi. C'est plutôt rare , de nos jours les gens qui on une culture musical autre que les one directions ou les autre chanteur/chanteuses qui passent continuellement à la radio.

Comme je passe mes journée à écouter les musique «du moment», quand je rentre chez moi j'aime bien changer et écouter... autre chose.

Ils se sourirent , comprenant parfaitement ce que ressentais l'autre.

C'est ici? S'enquit la conductrice.

Oui.

Après avoir tourné quelques minutes pour trouver une place, ils purent enfin descendre de la voiture. Ils discutèrent joyeusement tout en marchant vers le bar ou les attendaient les autres.

Ils commandèrent des boissons et commencèrent à s'amuser. Quelques heures plus tard, Lolita sorti, un verre de Vodka dans une main, cigarette dans l'autre. Elle l'alluma et l'entoura de ses lèvres, avant d'aspirer la fumée nocive. Elle sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

-Excusez-moi, charmante demoiselle, auriez-vous du feu, s'il vous plait? Susurra Kev, tout prés de son oreille.

-Punaise Kev, tu m'as fait flipper! Dit-elle, essayant tant bien que mal de prendre une voix vexée. Kev eu un sourire avec de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

-Je suis pardonné?

-Moui... Tiens ton briquet!

Il alluma à son tour une cigarette et ils restèrent ainsi, côte à côte, silencieux au milieu de cette foule pourtant animée.

-Bon, faut que je rentre. Ça te déranges si tu doit t'entasser dans la voiture avec les autres?

-Oui un peux en fait. Tu pourrais me ramener chez moi? Enfin, si ça ne te déranges pas...

Lolita hésita. Il ne l'avait clairement pas reconnu, après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble. Une histoire d'amour parfaite. Un vrai conte de fée. Mais tout histoire a une fin, et la jeune femme s'était résignée à la fin de la sienne. Et voilà qu'il reparaissait dans sa vie, comme si de rien n'était, et elle n'était pas sure de vouloir recommencer leur histoire à zéro.

Elle décida d'écouter ce que lui criait son cœur et acquiesça.

-J'espère que tu n'habites pas trop loin quand même, réussit-elle à articuler.

-T'inquiètes. Au pire, tu n'auras qu'a dormir chez moi.

Mais bien sure, railla la jeune femme dans sa tête. Il ne manquerait plus que ça. Elle avait juste envie de pleurer. Il l'avait oublié, et ça faisait mal. Très mal.

Ils allèrent dire au-revoir à leurs amis et ils partirent à la recherche de la voiture. L'alcool les rendait plus entreprenants, plus bavards, et cette fois, aucun blanc ne vint se loger dans leur conversation. Interrompant quelques unes de ses phrases, Kev indiquait la route à suivre pour rentrer chez lui. Elle se gara en double file devant l'immeuble et il descendit:

-Tu veux monter?

-Non merci c'est bon je vais rentrer direct chez moi.

-T'es sure? J'ai du café si tu veux... plaida t-il. Laisses moi au moins ton numéro, on pourra se voir un de ces quatre.

Lolita eu un petit sourire hésitant, mais lui écrivît son numéro sur un vieux ticket de caisse.

-Merci beaucoup. Je t'appellerais demain. Bonne nuit Lolita, la salua t-il, ses yeux verts sincères et charmeurs.

Lolita le regarda rentré chez lui en soupirant. Mais à quoi pensait-elle? Elle avait un copain, elle ne pouvait pas donner son numéro à n'importes qui comme ça! Elle n'était pas amoureuse de Peter, mais elle ne voulait pas le blesser, il ne le méritais pas. C'était un brave mec. Beau, musclé, sympathique et attentionné, bien que naïf et sans conversation.


End file.
